1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to magnetic sound pickups for use with electric guitars and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved pickup circuitry wherein a plurality of pickups are controlled by FET switching to render one of a selected plurality of sounds.
2 Description of the Prior Art
The use of plural, single or humbucking magnetic pickups on electric guitars has been well-known for a considerable time, and it is also a known practice to combine the pluralities of pickups in various ways to achieve certain sound differences and tonal variations. Gagon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,278 discloses a prior teaching wherein guitar pickup signals are selectively varied in accordance with a manual switch to change the output sound by emphasizing the characteristic sounds of the particular pickups. U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,631 in the name of Fender provides a quite early teaching directed to pickup combination switching to control output guitar sound. There are a number of other teachings which attempt various forms of tone control or variation of the sound character through a manually controllable switch whereby the guitar player has the capability of changing the type and presentation of guitar sounds through several variations. The present invention is an improved type of sound switching circuitry that gives more clear and concise reproduction of selected sound styles with greater ease of selection and clarity of sound.